talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Harubee
Airfoil warrior on Era Island. A cheerful sweetpie that keeps party members happy. She's friend of all animals in the forest, and can communicate with them. She's not afraid of strangers, especially the "Rare Animal"--human, and loves to listening to their stories outside. Her dream is to play with human outside the island. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Animal Companion * Title Attribute: Great friends gathered for a wonderful journey. Increases crit rate of wind type characters in the party by 10% Story of Resonance Animal Friends with Animal Talk Harubee was born in Era Island and has the innate ability to talk to animals. Only a small number of Airfoils has such skills, and Harubee proved to be an excellent communicator. Harubee enjoyed a healthy and happy childhood in the company of her people and animals. Dangerous Nature The forest-dwelling Airfoil lives in harmony with other creatures. Since she could talk to animals, Harubee volunteered to serve as a communicator. Harubee's efforts helped bring the Airfoils and other forest dwellers closer together. Everything changed after a sudden forest fire. As usual, Harubee was conveying messages to animals near the forest. Animals gave her friendly greetings along the way. These were the reasons why she enjoyed her job. Suddenly, a disturbing noise started to emanate from the heart of the forest. Even the gentle birds in the surroundings became agitated. A large number of animals suddenly charged out from the woods, shrieking in fear along the way. A startled Harubee had no choice but to flee along with the animals. "Mom, our animal friends are behaving rather strangely! " Harubee hugged her mother tightly once she got home. "Intruders are setting fire to the forest. We must leave this place. " Harubee then saw the skies dyed red with the color of fire. The flames spread rapidly and reached for the village. The Airfoils took to air to escape. Although feathers had already sprouted from Harubee's wings, she was too young to fly. Airfoils and birds could escape by flight, but the terrestrial animals could only cry out in panic and pain. "They're pleading for help! We must save them quickly! " Harubee shouted and struggled to leap out from her mother's hold. But Harubee's mother grabbed her tightly and escaped from their home. She could only stare in horror as her animal friends were helplessly surrounded by the fire. Their cries were extremely painful to Harubee. She knew, more than her kin, what the animals felt at that time. The sad end of these animals left a lasting scar in young Harubee's heart. The Chick will Grow Since then, Harubee found that she understood the animals less and less, and eventually lost the ability altogether. This loss only heightened her despair. She could not forget the cries of anguish from her animal friends. Harubee began to complain about her parents and even her people for leaving the animals to the fire. Harubee then left home in an angry fit and quickly found herself lost. The inexperienced young girl soon realized the difficulties of living alone. Everything started anew. But Harubee did not know why she eventually lost her animal-talk abilities since the great fire. Disappointed, Harubee shut herself at home. She did not know why her mother and kin chose to abandon their animal companions to their deaths. She thought she lost those abilities as a result of the animals' curse. In an angry fit, Harubee ignored her mother and ran into the depths of the woods. The girl only wanted to scare her mother, but when she regained her reason, she found that she was utterly lost. Harubee had no survival skills and did not know how to fly. She failed to find her way home even when night descended. Unlike daytime, the woods became extremely scary in the darkness. Harubee felt dangerous eyes staring at her from all directions. Young Harubee tucked herself into a small tree hole. Hungry and thirsty, she finally knew the feelings of fear. It was at that moment that she realized she had always been living under the care and protection of her kinspeople. Without their protection, she was only a weak and feeble girl. Exhausted from a night of torment, young Harubee dozed off to a hungry and cold sleep. When she opened her eyes again, she was resting in the arms of her teary-eyed mother surrounded by her kinspeople. The entire village literally came out to help find her. Harubee finally knew that her mother and kinspeople did not abandon the animal companions on purpose. They themselves barely survived the fire. After recovering from this event, Harubee decided to join the militia to undergo strict training and become an Airfoil Warrior. Harubee felt she could deal with the next disaster if she had enough power. Then it would be her turn to save other people. To complete her goals, Harubee trained hard under the Airfoil Warrior Chief and slowly gained Airfoil powers. Harubee finally became an Airfoil warrior and began her duties of defending her people. Her positive attitude allowed her to regain her powers to talk with animals, making her a true "Protector of the Woods". Harubee would sometimes meet a rare animal known as "human" in the forest. Talking to them made her extremely curious about the world outside Era Island. Since her wings were fully grown, Harubee hoped to journey to other places and continue her trials. Category:Characters